


Seeing you

by mangacrack



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open up your eyes now tell me what you see, / It is no surprise now what you see is me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing you

When he awakes, the world is shaking.

Heaven and Hell tremble alike under the pressure of his rebirth. The sound, when the layers crash together, resembles the roar of an angered animal.

The long missed weight of his wings on his back is welcome and Lucifer doesn't bother to fold them in. Everybody who lays his eyes on him, should see that he's the morningstar.

The devil most feared, the beautiful fallen angel.

Rosiel is watching from somewhere, but Lucifer doesn't bother to take notice of him.  
Poor little monster, which can't stand it's own sight inside the mirror.

Raising his eyes, completely ignoring the moaning corpses of countless demons under him, Lucifer sees Heaven in front of him. The sky is burning red and it's a familiar sight.

The last time he stood at this place, it was the day Michael cast him out.

So full of rage, hate and feelings, but unable to kill him. It makes him Heaven's lost child, but the flames burning around him are screaming _welcome home._


End file.
